What Is This Feeling?
"What is this Feeling?" is a musical number from the hit musical Wicked. It is sung between Elphaba, Galinda (later Glinda), and students at Shiz University after The Wizard and I. It has also been known as Was Fühl Ich In Mir in the German production, Wicked Die Hexen Von Oz, where the title translates to "What I Feel Inside of Me?" It is also known as Daikiria! in Wicked in Tokyo where the title translates to "Hate!" The Dutch production featured this song with the title Wat Voel Ik Nou Toch? which translates to "What Do I Feel Now?" Context The song is performed towards beginning of the first act. It opens with the two girls (Glinda and Elphaba) reading letters to their parents, in order to complain about their new rooming situation at Shiz, brought about by Madame Morrible. During the song, Galinda and Elphaba tell each other of their mutual, and "unadulterated loathing" for each other. During the song, the students at Shiz side with Galinda, calling her a martyr, admiring the fact that she puts up with Elphaba, which makes Elphaba hate Galinda even more. The students and Galinda all ally against Elphaba, whom they all despise, which they claim they will for their whole lives, and that every little trait of Elphaba's makes their skin crawl. Lyrics Galinda (spoken): Dearest, darlingest Momsy and Popsicle... Elphaba (spoken): My dear father... Both: There's been some confusion over rooming here at Shiz. Elphaba: But of course, I'll care for Nessa. Galinda: But of course, I'll rise above it. Both: For I know that's how you'd want me to respond, yes. There's been some confusion for you see my roomate is... Galinda: Unusually and exceedingly peculiar And altogether quite impossible to describe... Elphaba: Blonde. Galinda: What is this feeling, so sudden, and new? Elphaba: I felt the moment I laid eyes on you. Galinda: My pulse is rushing. Elphaba: My head is reeling Galinda: My face is flushing. Both: What is this feeling? Fervid as a flame, does it have a name? Yes. Loathing! Unadulterated loathing! Galinda: For your face, Elphaba: Your voice, Galinda: Your clothing! Both: Let's just say - I loathe it all! Every little trait however small, Makes my very flesh begin to crawl With simple utter loathing! There's a strange exhilaration. In such total detestation It's so pure, so strong! Though I do admit, it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last. And I will be loathing, loathing you my whole life long. Shiz Students: Dear Galinda, you are just too good! How do you stand it, I don't think I could. She's a terror, She's a Tartar, We don't mean to show a bias but Galinda, you're a martyr! Galinda: Well, these things are sent to try us... Shiz Students: Poor Galinda, forced to reside With someone so disgusticified, We just want to tell you, we're all on your side! We share your Both (Shiz Students): What is this feeling (Loathing) So sudden and new? (Unadulterated loathing) I felt the moment (For her face, her voice) I laid eyes on you. (Her clothing) My pulse is rushing, (Let's just say) My head is reeling. (We loathe it all) Oh, what is this feeling?! (Every little trait, however small) Does it have a name? (Makes our very flesh) Yes, (Begin to crawl) Ahhh (Ahhh) Loathing (Loathing) There's a strange exhilaration, (Loathing) In such total detestation, (Loathing) It's so pure, so strong! (So strong) Both: Though I do admit, it came on fast, Still I do believe that it can last! Both (Shiz Students): And I will be loathing (Loathing) For forever, loathing, (Loathing) Truly deeply, loathing you, (Loathing you) My whole life long! (Loathing, unadulterated loathing!) Elphaba: BOO! Galinda: Ahhh! Videos Wicked-What is this feeling-0 What is this Feeling - Lindsay Mendez & Alli Mauzey - Wicked 10th Anniversary (Today Show 10-30-13) Wicked Australia Pro Shots - What Is This Feeling?|Australia Proshot Wicked - Syvä Voimallinen Tunne (What Is This Feeling)|Finnish version: Syvä Voimallinen Tunne Wicked - Was fühl ich in mir-0 Trivia *Other attempts that Stephen Schwartz came up with before settling with this song include: "Bad Situation", Far Be it From Me," and another version of the lyrics put to different music. Category:Songs of Wicked Category:Songs sung by Elphaba Thropp Category:Songs sung by Glinda Upland Category:Songs sung by the Ensemble Category:Wicked the musical Category:Wicked